When Zombies Make House Calls
by BrandNewEyes17
Summary: The characters of the zombie world find themselves into modern reality with Amber and her friends. What will happen when with our favorite COD characters having to learn the ropes of decades from what their used to. (I kinda suck at intros xD) First fanfiction I've published to here. Be kind and leave a review please :3 Sorry its so long for a pilot chapter :P Will be OC's.
1. How am I supposed to explain this?

"Joooooeeeee!" I bellowed shaking my controller up and down.

It was a typical Friday night, as usual I was at my friend Joes house with my friends Alfredo, Gavin, and Aly playing Black Ops zombies on my PS3. It was a nice relaxing escape from the long enduring week of Hell school, and I usually liked to imagine the zombies where all the idiots who I had to deal with for the next five months until I graduated from that Hell hole.

I smiled to myself as I blew off a zombies head, showing that little sadistic side of me.  
Playing as my usual Nikolai I ran back to go up the stairs to fix one of the doors when I noticed Joes character, Tank, was still just standing there doing nothing.

I sighed annoyed feeling my frustrations grow, "Joe!" I turned yelling at my friend who was on his phone.

"Joe!"

Joes head snapped up to look at me "What?"

I didn't even have to say anything because from the TV we could hear Tank yell "Ah shit, this is embarrassing!"

Tank was down.

"God dammit Joe!" I said annoyed that the zombies were now making me their main target.

"Sorry." Joe held his hands up in defense before he went back to texting on his phone.

"Joe what would your German lover say to all of this? He probably wouldn't be giving you sex tonight that's for sure." I joked.

"He's not getting any from me." Joe probably didn't look up from his phone. I couldn't tell, I was to busy trying to lure the zombies up the stairwell to so I could casually take them out to revive Joe.

"Oh you know you don't mean that, you love having his fun sized stick in you." I continued.

"Oh God." Joe sounded afraid.

From behind me Gavin and Aly laughed.

I kept quiet and concentrated hard on killing all the zombies without having to open the next door when a roll of loud thunder hit, causing the TV screen to flicker a little.

"NO! NO NO NO!" I yelled at it gripping my hands on the controller so hard my knuckles turned white. I started praying in my head that the power wouldn't go out.  
Stupid storm...

"If it storms like this into tomorrow I'm not going to work, I'm not walking in this." Aly said from behind me.

"I just hope this isn't going to flood the basement." Joe said cautiously.

"Come on come on!" I yelled now shaking my controller thankful I paused the game before I got down due to the TV spazzing.

"Fudgy is having a panic attack." Gavin laughed nudging me with his foot.

"No!" I yelled swatting his foot without turning.

"What? You wanna fight?" Gavin intimidated joked.

"Ugh!" I responded ignoring him.

"Don't you "ugh" me." Gavin nudged me again.

"Ugh!" I said annoyed getting up to sit on the floor.

Gavin laughed again.

"Joooeeeee!" I yelled again.

"What?" Joe asked.

I pointed to the staticky TV.

"Oh. Yeah this storm is fucking with the TV." Joe just said defeated.

I sighed turning back towards the TV praying this wasn't going to interfere anymore with my game.

"And I just got to round twenty solo no thanks to Joe and his distractions. Fucking Hell I was on a streak! I just had the time without a bunch of zombies to unlock the song! God dammit!" I threw my controller on the floor.

"Yeeeeaah throwing your controller isn't really going to help." Alfredo finally spoke up.

All I could do was glare and stick my tongue out at him.

Another roll of thunder clashed causing us all to jump.

"Woah." Aly looked back at the window.

"If this storm screws up my system I swear to God..." I trailed off.

"What time is it?" Gavin put in.

"A little after eleven." Joe answered.

-BOOM!-

Another roll of thunder hit, this time flickering the lights in Joes room.

"Ah fuuuuck!" Joe exclaimed at this.

"Holy shit." Alfredo looked around.

"Joe is it ok if-" Aly was cut off by a third thunder strike along with a flash of lightening.

Suddenly the TV stopped its static and showed the pause screen of the game showed up again.

"Yes! Finally!" I yelled ecstatic at this.

"Fudgy just got her day made." Gavin cackled.

"Oh Hell yeah." I shot back.

"Wait a minute, do you see that?" Joe pointed over to the TV screen.

"What?" I asked barley paying attention as I was trying to kill a hoard of zombies.

"That right there? In the far corner." Joe now pointed towards the TV with his finger.

"What? Where?" I asked now a little curious.

"At the bottom of the screen where I would be playing, I should be first person as the murderous white guy but it just shows the room where you start first round and in the corner you could see two people looking like their arguing about something." Joe walked over to the TV screen to get a closer look.

I shifted my eyes to where he had pointed out noticing nothing at first but when looking over again and harder, I noticed it.

"Huh. Wait what the Hell?" I felt my brow furrow.

"What?" Gavin now took a notice to this.

"Joe point it out?" I asked as I steered clear of the last stumbling zombie as I looked over to where Joe was pointing as well as trying to fix all the doors.

"Right there." Joe pointed again.

"Oh I see." Gavin responded.

"Yeah it looks like Dempsey and Richtofen." Joe looked a little closer to the TV.

"It does." Gavin sat up.

"Let me see." Alfredo got up to look.

"I wanna see." Aly joined.

I paused my screen so I could get a better look at it, and oddly enough instead of the bottom screen pausing with mine since I was spectating Joe, the bottom screen stayed focus on the two characters fighting.

Weird.

We all stood in front of the TV examining the weirdness of what seemed to be Tank Dempsey and Edward Richtofen in a heated argument. None of us did anything, we just watched.

"Joe has this ever happened to you?" Gavin asked.

"Nope never." Joe didn't take his eyes away from the TV.

"I kinda wish I knew what they were saying." I mumbled more to myself than anything.

"Turn the volume on." Aly put in.

"It is on." Alfredo said

"Wait what the fuck?!" Joe suddenly yelled.

"What?!" Aly and I yelled at the same time.

"Look right there!" Joe almost stabbed the TV with his finger.

I shifted my eyes to the TV feeling my heart quicken as I took in what was folding in front of me.

In the world of black ops zombies, Tank Depmsey, and Richtofen were now full on fighting with each other while in the background you could just managed to see Takeo standing behind them arms crossed, and Nikolai drinking a bottle of what had to be his favorite drink, vodka.

"What. The. Hell...?" I squeaked.

"What the Hell?" Gavin must have noticed this to now.

"Are they now fighting?" Alfredo asked next.

"Looks like it." Joe answered.

For what had to be the next few minutes we just watched Dempsey and Richtofen fight and soon, Takeo and Nikolai.  
It wasn't until we noticed that Tank stormed over to the transporter along with Richofen running after him when Tank flipped on the machine and suddenly the TV flashed white.

"What the Hell?!" Joe and I yelled at the same time.

I ran over to my PS3 and gently shook it while Joe unplugged and plugged cords into his TV but despite our efforts, the TV screen still remained white.

I pressed the power button on my PS3 but it did nothing other then making the little beep that it always made when being turned on or off.

"Come on." I gently urged it.

Nothing.

"Ughh!" I started getting frustrated. "Joe, are you having any better luck?" I turned my head in his direction.

"No. I don't know what the fuck is going on." He said from near the TV.

I groaned shifting back to the TV.

"Maybe it broke your TV and PS3." Gavin suggested.

I stopped trying to work it to freeze.

"Amber? Are you ok?" Aly asked.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO!" I freaked out imagining myself having a little anime tantrum.

"Shit I forgot, the storm might fuck up our electronics." Joe sounded nervous.

"Yeah it might break it." Alfredo put in.

"Shit!" I yelled now grabbing for the plug.

"Amber I don't think that's a good idea..." Alfredo started.

It was to late, I had pulled the plug to the PS3, but the white screen remained along with starting to make a loud ringing noise.

"Ow!" Aly yelled.

"Oh my God." Gavin calmly said.

"Ow what the fuck?!" Joe yelled covering his ears.

"Joe turn off the TV!" I yelled over the noise covering my ears.

"Right!" Joe yelled back scrambling to find the plug that turned off the TV.

"Hurry!" Aly yelled.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled back.

"Whooooo!" Gavin hollered.

-BOOM!-

A heavy roll of thunder along with a flash knocked out the lights, the ringing noise, and caused the TV to turn to black and silent.

We all remained silent.

"Well shit." I sighed.

Aly groaned. "I'm not going to work tomorrow."

"Me neither." Gavin declared.

"I'm going to go look for a candle." Joe stated.

"You just stepped on me." Alfredo fake whined.

"Ops sorry!" Joe apologized.

"It's supposed to be beautiful out tomorrow." I checked the weather app on my phone.

Joe chuckled at that.

"Joe is it ok if I lay down? I'm kind of tired." Aly yawned.

"Yeah go ahead." Joe answered trying to light a lighter.

"What the actual fuck was that?" I wondered aloud what everybody was probably thinking.

"I don't know." Alfredo said.

"It was weird enough..." I said to myself.

"Ah fuck!" Joe yelled.

"What did you do?" Aly asked.

"I burned my hand." Joe admitted.

"Give me that!" Gavin shot probably taking the candle and lighter.

I laid down on the bed stretching my arms before closing my eyes laying perfectly still, taking in the voices around me along with the ones of Joes family upstairs complaining about the power outage.

I didn't realize I fell asleep.

I had a weird dream that I was playing with the actual characters from black ops. We were in the Kino Der Toten killing nazi zombies. The last part I remembered of my dream was being cornered into a corner of the dressing room, a hellhound growling slowly walking in front of me, sharp yellow rotting teeth barred.  
I quickly raised my two barrel shot gun to shoot the beast but heard nothing but the clicking sound of ammo being out.

Shit.

I felt my heart race as cursed myself for not getting a better gun when I had the chance.  
I tried again but with no such luck, only the familiar clicking sound.  
The Hellhound must of noticed this because I swear it grinned at me evilly.

Feeling my heart speed up a million miles per hour the last thing I saw of my dream was the Hell hound jumped at me, it's teeth barred in my face.

I shut my eyes awaiting for the end.

I snapped my eyes open only to stare at a pair of piercing green eyes back at me.

Sleepily I closed my eyes anxious to go back to sleep but quickly realized something.

'Wait a minute...' I thought.

I snapped my eyes open again, once again coming face to face with a pair of green eyes.

"Wait what?" I sat up and looked around.

Looking around, I noticed Joes room was a complete and utter mess, and not in the way it usually was.

"What the Hell?" I muttered.

"Guten morgen vittle girl." An all to familiar German voice said beside me.

I felt my blood freeze and my eyes go wide.

Turning slowly I noticed the German Nazi doctor was laying beside me on Joes bed.

He was exactly how he looked in Black Ops zombies, old bloodied nazi uniform, black hair, and his signature black gloves.  
He was laying next to me, staring up up at me, with one arm propping himself up.

I squeezed my eyes shut, throwing my hands over eyes to rub them. Obviously I was now starting to see things.

When I opened my eyes he was still there, looking at me expectantly.

"What the Hell...?" I said aloud.

Before Richtofen could say anything to this, Aly rolled over moaning, "what's going on?"

"Nothing." I quickly said.

"Hallo zhere!" Richtofen sat up completely.

"Who is that?" Aly asked confused from beside me, luckily she was turned so she couldn't see the insanity unfolding beside me.

"Hallo! Vhat iz your name?" Richtofen pressed.

"Ok who is that?" Aly asked sitting up now and looking over.

"Uhh umm..." I stammered feeling my brain malfunction.

Aly turned over to where Richtofen was sitting up, squinting in confusion.

"Who is that?" Aly turned to me confused.

"I...uh..." I choked out.

"I am ze doctor!" Richtofen bellowed.

"Who?" Aly asked still confused.

"He's...He's..." I ran over my words.

I turned to my right where Richtofen was, "Your...Your..." I tried but couldn't find the words.

Richtofen opened his mouth to say something but before he could say anything, I heard the all to familiar American voice of none other than Tank Dempsey. What in the Hell was going on here?

"God dammit Richtofen! Stop trying to make friends and find a way to get us out of here!" Tank yelled from right outside the door of Joes little room in the basement.

But before Richtofen could respond, another all to familiar voice cut in.

"When did I run out of vodka?!"

Nikolai Belinski yelled in a panicked voice also sounding in the next room.

Nikolai Belinski. My all time favorite Call of Duty character. In the next room.

"Oh my God! Joooeee?!" I yelled.

On the floor in front of me, Joe continued to sleep.

"Joe!" I tried again.

Nothing.

"JOE!" I yelled grabbing a shoe to my close right, throwing it at him.

"What?!" Joe shot up groggy.

"Ok either I'm having a really weird, vivid dream or something really weird happened!" I speed talked my sentence.

"Wait...Huh?" Joe asked sleepily, obviously still waking up.

"Who is that?!" Tank yelled confused.

"Wait, Amber who is that?" Joe asked sounding more awake now.

Before I could answer, Richtofen cut in nonchalant, "Itz zhe stupid American Dempsey."

"Fuck you Richtofen!" Tank yelled outside Joes bedroom door.

Joe snapped his attention to Richtofen, eyes wide as a deer's caught in a headlight.

"What...What...What the fuck?" Joe could barley get the words out.

"Exactly what I said!" I threw my hands up.

"Joe are these your friends?" Aly squinted at Joe.

"Uh...I don't know." Joe said confused.

"Either I am drunk or I am hearing voices!" Nikolai panicked yelled again.

"When are you not drunk you dishonorable Russian?" Takeo growled.

"Shut up Takeo, I hate you!" Nikolai shouted.

"I'm starting to think this isn't a dream because this is all to fucking real." I said more to myself than anything.

"Who is that?!" Tank yelled banging on the door now.

"Oh God." Joe rubbed his temples.

"That's it! I have to go see this for myself." I said standing up on Joes bed.

"Where are you going?" Aly asked.

"To check this out. And see my husband." I added the last part quickly.

"This is a really weird dream." Aly sighed.

I sped turned, almost losing balance in the process, Richtofen quickly reacted, putting his hands on my waist to balance me. For some reason I felt myself blush a little at this but quickly pushed it aside.

"Zo you don't vall and hurt yourself." Richtofen calmly said.

"Ok." I took a step down from the bed, placing one foot on the floor to balance myself. Richtofen took his hands off my waist after being sure that both my feet were on the floor.

'He touched me...' I thought, 'How can that be? He's a fictional character...None of this is real, it's all just a dream...right?'

"What's going on in there?!" Tank demanded.

"Silence Dempsey!" Richtofen yelled in the direction of Joes bedroom door.

In response Tank banged on the door again.

"Ugh!" I growled frustrated storming over to the door, being careful not to step on Joe in the process.

"Where are you going?" Aly asked sounding exasperated now.

I didn't answer her, just reached over to the knob, taking a deep breath, and turning the knob to open the door to be face to face with Tank Dempsey, American solider.

"Well Holy..." I said to myself taking him in.

He was taller in person, a lot taller. And kinda...hot.  
He wore his usual U.S. Marines uniform, bloodied by zombie body fluids, and dirtied by combat.  
Muscles rippling under the sleeves of his uniform, olive skin splattered with occasional zombie blood splatter, and blonde hair cut short in a buzz cut.

Up close, he seemed very, very real.

I forced myself to look him in the face, slowly, looking over his camo uniform top, dog tags, and at last his face, his stubbled chin, straight set nose, and lastly his ocean blue eyes.

I felt my face go hot with embarrassment. "Um...Hi?" I tired.

"What...What the fuck?" Tank looked back at me in shock.

"Who is that?!" Nikolai took a notice to me.

Tank didn't respond, just stayed focused on me, looking me dead in the eyes.

"This is all to fucking weird." Joe said from behind me, with Aly laughing and agreeing.

I blinked a couple of times, before reaching out slowly to touch Tank.

"Umm..." Tank tried but couldn't manage to find words.

Slowly, I reached over, gently placing a hand on Tanks rock hard chest.

'Woah...' I blushed to myself. He was all to real.

"Who is this girl?" Takeo's voice could now be heard.

"Um...Uh..." I lifted my hand off Tank's built chest starting to feel a little faint.

"Amber?" I could hear Joes voice behind me.

"Is she ok?" Aly's voice cut in.

"Vittle girl?" Richtofens voice swirled in my ears.

I wanted to answer, I wanted to assure them, even myself, that everything was ok, but I just couldn't. I started to sway back and forth, my vision blurry.

"I just realized something..." Aly put in.

"What is that?" Joe asked.

"Where is Alfredo and Gavin?" Aly asked.

"Joy! More people!" Richtofen yelled excitedly.

"Good...question..." Joe slowly answered.

"Hey guys?" I whispered.

"Um, are you ok there little lady?" Tanks deep voice asked in front of me.

"Amber?" Joe and Aly said at the same time.

"I think I might take a nap." I managed to get out before allowing temporary blackness to overcome me.

"Ah shit." Tanks voice said hollowing out.

"What I'm wondering is, how am I going to explain this to my grandparents?" Joes voice was the last thing I heard before completely blacking out.


	2. 21 Questions

Questions. Questions all around me. It seemed like everybody was asking them, and I wanted to answer them, but it seemed that whenever I tried, another one would pop up, giving me no time to answer the one before it.

"Did she seriously just faint?"

"Oh my God is she ok?"

"May I examine her?"

"Little lady are you alright?"

I wanted to be polite and answer but couldn't find any words to do so, so I just kept quiet, feeling myself shifted in something heavy and strong.

"Maybe some vodka will help her!" I could hear Nikolai's voice from somewhere.

"Do not be ridiculous, that will not help at all in this situation!" Takeo's Japanese accented voice snapped back.

Nikolai responded to this by muttering something, most likely an insult, in Russian.

"Lay her down on ze bed!" Richtofens voice came next.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't necessary, that I was fine, but still I could manage to get no words out.

Tank must have been hesitating because I didn't feel myself be moved at all.

"I am not going to hurt her American." Richtofens voice had a trace of annoyance in it.

At this, Tank grumbled a little to himself, taking another few moments of hesitation before finally deciding, feeling myself sway back and forth for a few seconds before being gently put down on Joes soft yet solid bed.

"Now all of you step avay. Ze doctor must have room and she must have room to breathe." Richtofen instructed.

Again I heard a slight grunt as Tank hesitated to this before hearing his enormous footsteps back away from me.

Next I heard Richtofens steady, yet less noticeable footsteps reach me, then before I could even force open my eyes, felt a cool hand on my forehead, then my cheek, then my neck, and lastly, my wrist.

"She is alvright. Suffering from a vittle shock but alrivht." He gently removed his hand away from my wrist.

"Oh thank God." Joe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait. How do you know?" I heard Aly ask suspiciously.

"Her breathing is steady, her pulse iz normal, and she doesn't have any head trauma." Richtofen stated matter of fact.

"Are you sure?" Aly pressed.

"Ja." Richtofen sounded annoyed.

"Ok." Aly still didn't sound completely sure.

I tried to let out a groan but couldn't find it in me.

"Well well well looks like Richtofen here got us into yet another damn situation." Dempsey's voice boomed from somewhere near me.

_'This can't be real...This can't be real...'_ I repeated this in my head but for some reason I couldn't come to terms with the words.

"Ze teleporter must have made a mistake..." Richtofen muttered to himself.

"I still can't believe this actually happening..." Joe mumbled.

"What's happening? Who are any of you anyway?" Tank cut in.

"I believe the more appropriate question would be, where are we?" Takeo asked wary.

I waited for somebody to say something, anything but nobody said a word.

"Joe?" Aly asked sounding nervous.

"I...I don't know how to explain any of this." Joe admitted.

I forced myself to slowly sit up a little bit, groaning a little from the sudden dizziness from the movement.

Everybody turned to me from my sudden movement and I instantly felt awkward with a pair of six eyes on me.

"Um..." I tried, my voice sounding slightly hoarse. I stopped to clear my throat and try again; I think I could explain it." I tried.

They continued to stare, but Richtofen stepped forward, evil green eyes staring straight at me as if he was trying to stare into my soul, a sinister grin forming as he kept his gaze on me making me shiver a little.

"Vill you explain to us vittle girl?" He purred staring at me with a terrifying look of hunger.

I shivered again looking at the others for some support but none seemed to want to step in.

Bracing myself I deep sighed before forcing the words out; "This is the year of 2014. Your...Your characters of this video game called Call of Duty Black Ops and I don't know how, but somehow you came out of my PS3...Playstation."

All of them stared at me not saying anything.

I must have sounded absolutely crazy...I knew this, but it's what seemed to be what happened.

"Now now, I know it sounds crazy but it all is true, I was there." Joe piped up trying to help me out.

"Yeah! There was this storm last night and it was screwing with my baby, and this weird shit happened like, it was almost like we could see you guys, but you weren't playable, it was like you were just...I don't know there. Like Dempsey, you and Richtofen, you looked like you were fighting and then you went to the teleporter and this weird flash went off then the power went out." I explained fast and forced, probably looking and sounding like a mentally insane person but it was all true.

Dempsey face suddenly changed from confused to surprise after hearing this making me feel relief since this showed a sign that I wasn't crazy and was starting to get through to them.

"Wait doc, she's got some point. How else could she know about what happened with the teleporter?" Tank cut in keeping his baby blues on me.

"See! I told you! I told you I'm not crazy!" I clapped my hands together in victory.

"Ja...Thiz iz very...interesting." Richtofen kept his gaze on me, piercing green eyes boring into my soul.

"So let me get this straight, that storm brought them out of the game and into my basement and room?" Joe asked sounding skeptical but somehow I knew he believed it.

"Seems like it." I nodded trying not to look directly at Richtofen.

"Well shit..." Tank muttered to himself than anything else.

"So we get ourselves in future time realm. What else is new?" Nikolai piped up causing me to glance over at him, feeling a flare of heat as soon as I did.

Like Tank and Richtofen, Nikolai resembled much of himself from the game; bloodied and dirty red army uniform, a small messenger bag for what had to be for ammo and his vodka, a small red army hat, and scarf tucked around his face.  
His body built and muscular, although not as large as Tanks and not as thin as Richtofen, he still looked like he could break a person in half if provoked.

_'Nicely done.'_ I thought feeling myself smirk a little.

"Wait. Where is Fraydo and Gavin?" Aly asked causing me to snap out of my own perverted thoughts.

"Who?" Tank asked turning to look at Aly.

Aly looked up at him, with a look of slight awe when meeting his eyes.

_'Yeah, I gotta admit he's pretty hot in person.'_ I sheepishly thought.

"Fraydo and Gavin. Their friends of ours." Aly did her best to explain without getting lost in Tanks good looks.

Tank nodded, as if understanding but judging by the slightly confused look on his face, I wasn't entirely sure if he fully understood.

"I'm sure they didn't go to far, they probably went to Walgreens or-" Joe tried explaining but was cut off when Richtofen, still gazing at me, spoke.

"Vhat is your name mien dear?" His eyes had changed from that sinister look of hunger to a look that I couldn't quite read...

It took me a second to fully register that he was even talking to me. To be sure, I pointed to myself.

Richtofen nodded his mysterious gaze still on me, "Ja. Vhat is your name dear?"

This caused everybody to look over at me again, awaiting for a response.

"Uh...A-Am..." I tried but couldn't quite get the sentence out.

Richtofen kept his eyes set on me, awaiting patiently for an answer.

I shut my mouth, preparing myself.

"Her names Amb-" Joe tried coming to my rescue but was interrupted when Richtofen held up his hand to silence Joe, not taking his eyes off me.

"I'd like to hear from zhe girl." Richtofen spoke all seriousness.

Joe didn't argue at all.

I stared right back at Richtofen, trying to appear unaffected but probably failing in the process.

"Vell?" Richtofen pressed starting to sound impatient.

I gave myself a few seconds and swallowed before answering, sounding like a little lamb in the process, "Amber. My names Amber."

Richtofen smiled as if somehow satisfied by this, eyes softening for a split few seconds before turning to a look of which he seemed amused by my unease, which in his case, wasn't anything from unordinary.

"Vell Amber, now vas zhat so hard now?" He asked teasingly as if it were a trick question.

Not knowing what the right answer was to this, I just shrugged it off muttering, "Well I guess not now."

Richtofen raised an eyebrow, a sadistic grin spreading over his mouth taking in what just happened.

"You are a treat..." Richtofen purred.

I looked away feeling a bit embarrassed yet accepting the unspoken challenge that I felt that just passed between us.

"Amber. Da. I like name, is pretty." Nikolai smiled over to me.

A warm blush went across my cheeks as I casually ran a hand through my shoulder length black hair.

"Thanks." I beamed.

Nikolai smiled nodded at me, making me blush harder.

Richtofen noticed this, then turned swiftly to behind him where Nikolai and the others were standing.

"Well little lady, you going to introduce us to your friends?" Tank asked smiling at me and successfully avoiding some sort of incoming conflict between Nikolai and Richtofen.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I tried to say cooly after my video game husband complimented my name.

I side stepped past Richtofen walking over to where the rest of them were standing, walking over to Joe first.

"This is Joe. This is the owner of the room in which all of you are now residing in now. Since his room is also in the basement that will explain why it's constantly cold in here." I joked.

"Yep and I refuse to get a damn heater after what happened a couple months ago." Joe stated.

Tank looked at me as if expecting me to explain.

"His family's shed which is right outside from that back door you go out of from in the other room outside Joes room, caught on fire due to a space heater not being turned off." I explained.

"Well shit!" Tank sounded taken back at this

"Don't worry, nobody got hurt! Just the side of the shed wall had to be replaced but nothing more." I assured Tank.

"I remember when I accidentally almost set my house on fire. Was terrifying!" Nikolai cut in.

"How would you accidentally set your house on fire?" Aly asked confused at this.

"Was cold night back home. I built fire and fell asleep before putting it out." Nikolai admitted unaffected by this.

Aly looked over at him, face scrunched a bit at this as if wondering how that could be possible but decided to let it go when she didn't say anything.

I nodded before turning to Aly, "This is Aly. Some people call her Alyssa but we just call her Aly." I explained.

"Hi." Aly said keeping her eyes on Tank.

"Hello Ms." Tank reached out to shake Aly's hand and I could easily make out the sudden rosy color on her cheeks.

"Hallo Aly." Richtofen looked at Aly but showed little interest.

Nikolai smile nodded politely at her whereas Takeo only nodded at her.

"Now we have two other people with us, Alfredo and Gavin but we have no clue where the Hell they are so when they show back up, we'll introduce you." I smiled.

Tank nodded and smiled back.

"While we are in future, I need more vodka." Nikolai spoke up.

Before anybody could answer Takeo snapped "Is there anywhere you go without the need to drink?"

"Shut up Takeo! I will kill you like my first and second wife!" Nikolai yelled at the Japanese Samurai.

Takeo and Nikolai started fighting, hurling insults at one another and were about to start hurling punches when Joe got in between the tight space between them, "Hey hey let's settle down now guys I still haven't figured out a way to explain this to my family yet."

"Oh shit yeah how are you going to explain this?" Aly sounded nervous.

"I have no idea yet." Joe replied looking back and forth between Takeo and Nikolai, "Now if you two want to fight each other then do it but not here because my family will wonder what's going on."

Takeo and Nikolai glared at each other but said nothing.

"Good." Joe sighed.

"One of the things we also have to focus on is what are we going to do about clothes for them?" I thought aloud.

"Huh?" Joe looked over at me confused.

"We don't know how long their going to be here. So therefore we need to figure out what they should wear to fit in in the mean time." I answered like it should have been obvious, which it should have been.

"Oh." Was all Joe could say and the guys starting looking at themselves and each other as if so wondering what was so wrong with their clothes.

"After Joe figures out a way to explain all of this to his family we'll-" I started to say but stopped when I heard footsteps outside Joes room.

Joe and Aly must have heard it to because Joe went into action locking his door while Aly turned to the guys putting her finger to her lips to indicate that they needed to be quiet.

"What? What us going on?" Nikolai asked a little to loudly.

"Shhh!" I shushed him putting my own finger to my mouth.

"Somebody's down here and my family can't know that you guys are here yet." Joe explained flicking the light switch to shut off the lights.

I nodded to the four men standing in front of me expecting an answer.

"No talking until we get the all clear sign got it?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Ooh I see what is going on. Demon hell pig is what you are hearing." Nikolai grinned proud of himself for thinking he figured out the situation.

I was about to open my mouth to correct him but decided against it figuring that if this got them to be quiet long enough until whoever was coming down here left, then good enough.

So instead of correcting him I just nodded serious.

They all seemed to understand this because they all briefly shared a look among each other and keeping quiet.

"The only thing is, you can't shoot it or attack it." I whispered.

"Why not?" Takeo whispered back.

"That might be bad for Joes family. Don't worry, as long as we're quiet it won't attract attention to it." I explained.

They seemed to accept this and I thanked myself for coming up with the thought as quickly as I did, also thankful that they accepted it so easily.

'Well you'd think they'd easily listen...After all this isn't at all what their used to.' I thought.

We all remained quiet as whoever it was finally made their way downstairs.

I held my breath, awaiting for them to do what they needed and leave but instead of doing laundry, or taking out the trash down here like I expected, the mystery guest reached onto the doorknob in an attempt to turn it, luckily Joe had locked but it still didn't stop the skipped beat of panic in my heart.

We remained silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

I hoped that whoever it was would think we're not here and get the idea and just leave, but the knocking on the door told me otherwise.


End file.
